Finding Future Husband
by Fujiwara Hana
Summary: Ketika Hiashi menyuruh Hinata untuk mencari pendamping hidup seseorang yang bermata hitam karena permintaan mendiang istrinya, Hinata bingung mencari jalan keluarnya. Dapatkah Hinata memenuhi permintaan mendiang ibunya itu? Semenjak Sasuke datang semuanya berubah / 'Kata Ayah, Ibu ingin cucu bermata hitam? Yang benar / SasuHina / typos / ide pasaran / crack pair / COMPLETE /
1. Chapter 1

Ketika Hiashi menyuruh Hinata untuk mencari pendamping hidup seseorang yang bermata hitam karena permintaan mendiang istrinya, Hinata bingung mencari jalan keluarnya. Dapatkah Hinata memenuhi permintaan mendiang ibunya itu? Semenjak Sasuke datang semuanya berubah / 'Kata Ayah, Ibu ingin cucu bermata hitam? Yang benar saja. Kemana aku harus mencari calon suami bermata hitam, padahal kan aku masih SMA, masih terlalu jauh untuk menikah' /. AU / SasuHina / typos / ide pasaran / crack pair, / bahasa campuran / dll / mind to RnR? :D /

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Fujiwara Hana**

**Title : Finding Future Husband**

**Pair : SasuHina -always-**

Cerita murni saya sendiri (walaupun ide pasaran), kesamaan watak tokoh, setting, dan lainnya merupakan kebetulan.

Warning : AU, SasuHina, typos, ide pasaran, crack pair, bahasa campuran, EYD yang buruk, dll, mind to RnR?

~Happy Reading _Minna-san_~

**Chapter 1**

-oOo-

"_Nee-chan_... _nee-chan_," panggil Hanabi keras, orang yang dipanggil _nee-chan_ tersebut langsung menoleh ke arah suara. Mata lavender dan berambut indigo. Ya. Dia Hinata Hyuuga. Sejenak ia diam kemudian segera menghampiri Hanabi, adiknya yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Hanabi_-chan_?" Tanya Hinata bingung. Segera ia dudukkan tubuhnya disisi tempat tidur untuk menghilangkan lelah.

"_Nee-chan_ tahu tidak," jeda Hanabi sebentar.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menjawab jika adikku ini tidak memberikan pertanyaan yang jelas," sahut Hinata terkikik. Hanabi memang pintar, tapi terkadang juga sedikit lemot.

"Tapi _nee-chan_ janji jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya?" Perintah Hanabi sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pertanda bahwa harus membuat perjanjian. Hinata yang menyadari artinya langsung menyambut uluran kelingking Hanabi dengan menautkannya dengan kelingkingnya sendiri.

"Kemarin waktu aku melewati kamar Ayah, aku sempat mendengar Ayah menggumamkan sesuatu. Lamat-lamat aku mendengar bahwa Ayah menyuruh _nee-chan_ untuk mencari calon suami yang bermata hitam. Kata Ayah, mendiang Ibu menginginkan agar kelak cucunya bermata hitam agar terlihat unik di klan Hyuuga yang semuanya bermata putih," jelas Hanabi datar. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan karena baru saja mengucapkan kalimat yang panjang tanpa jeda.

"B-benarkan itu Hanabi_-chan_?" Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan Hanabi, pasalnya Ayahnya tidak pernah menyinggung tentang cucu bermata hitam tersebut. Apalagi tentang kosakata 'unik' yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan ayahnya.

"Tentu saja, masa aku bohong sama _nee-chan_ sih?" sahut Hanabi kesal karena sepertinya kakaknya tidak mempercayainya.

Mengacuhkan keterkejutannya, Hinata melangkahkan kaki dengan lemas meninggalkan kamar adiknya. Segera ia menuju kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya. 'Kata Ayah, Ibu ingin cucu bermata hitam? Yang benar saja. Kemana aku harus mencari calon suami bermata hitam, padahal kan aku masih SMA, masih terlalu jauh untuk menikah', batin Hinata. Lamat-lamat ia memejamkan mutiara lavendernya dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Hinata_-chan_,"

Hinata menoleh kebelakang dan ternyata tidak ada siapapun, semuanya gelap gulita.

"Hinata_-chan_,"

Lagi. Tidak ada seorangpun dibelakang.

"Hinata_-chan_,"

Untuk ketiga kalinya Hinata menoleh, mencoba menacari jawaban. Dan didapatinya seseorang, belum jelas karena cahaya belum menunjukkan siapa seseorang tersebut.

"Lee_-san_?" Hinata terkejut bukan main, ditempat yang seluas dan segelap ini ternyata ada orang selain dirinya.

"Ya, Hinata_-chan_?" ia berujar.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Sedang apa? Tentu saja sedang melaksanakan resepsi pernikahan kita, kau lupa?"

Tiba-tiba cahaya datang dari berbagai arah menyinari semua yang ada ditempat gelap tersebut menjadi terang benderang. Tampak orang-orang yang menghadiri pernikahan Hinata dan Lee menyunggingkan senyum bahagia.

"P-pernikahan? K-kita?" Hinata bingung.

"Kenapa terkejut?"

"... silahkan kedua mempelai untuk bertukar cincin..." Pendeta menyela percakapan mereka berdua. Lee menyematkan cincin di jari manis Hinata, sedangkan Hinata sendiri hanya bingung. Dan entah sejak kapan cincin yang harus Hinata sematkan di jari manis Lee sudah melekat kuat di jari manis Lee.

Hinata masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Lee akan menjadi suaminya? Bagaimana nanti kisah hidup keluarganya? Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ia pernah memimpikan suami yang baik, bertanggung jawab dan setia kelak. Bukannya ia tak percaya pada Lee. Mengingat bahwa Lee sangat menyukai gadis Haruno, tidak mungkin ia akan setia kepadanya. Terlebih lagi Lee sangatlah 'energik', dan Hinata kurang menyukai hal itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti Lee mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. Tubuh Hinata tak bisa digerakkan. Otot dan tulangnya serasa mati rasa dan kaku untuk digerakkan. Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata berusaha untuk bergerak menghindar 'serangan' Lee. Dan dengan anugerah dari _Kami-sama_ ia dapat menggerakkan kakinya dan lari secepat yang ia bisa. Dan...

BRUK!

Pantatnya mendarat dengan mulus dilantai keramik berwarna putih. Mengusap tubuhnya yang sakit kemudian Hinata berdiri. Kelopak matanya masih terasa lengket untuk dibuka.

"Hanya mimpi," -yang buruk- Hinata berujar sendiri. Kemudian diliriknya jam yang menunjukkan pukul 23.40. Sudah larut dan Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali tidur tak lupa memeluk erat boneka beruang coklat besar pemberian ayahnya ketika ia ulang tahun ke 15.

.

.

.

Pagi hari berjalan seperti biasanya. Sarapan rutin dilakukan oleh keluarga Hyuuga kurang lebih sekitar pukul 06.00. Kepala keluarga duduk paling ujung. Sedangkan ketiga putra-putrinya duduk disampinya berjejeran. Hinata terlihat lesu mengingat mimpinya semalam. Tanpa menghabiskan susu hangatnya Hinata mengambil tas dikursinya dan berpamitan kepada ayahnya.

"_Ittekimasu_,"

"_Itterassai_," jawab Hanabi keras sementara ayah dan Neji hanya mengangguk santai.

"Hinata_-nee_ kenapa ya?"

"Entahlah," Neji mengangkat bahu.

"Neji_-nii _jadi mengantar aku kan?"

"Ya, habiskan sarapanmu dulu, setelah itu baru berangkat,"

"Oke,"

.

.

.

Jalan terlihat ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang pergi ke sekolah maupun ibu-ibu yang sibuk berbelanja untuk keperluan dapur. Dengan langkah tergesa Hinata berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Sungguh malang bagi Hinata, ia menabrak seseorang sehingga keduanya sama-sama terjatuh.

"Ah, _gomenasai_," Hinata dengan cepat meminta maaf dengan pandangan menunduk belum berani melihat kedepan.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa,"

Hinata sontak mendongak ke atas ketika telinganya menangkap suara yang ramah dan bersahabat. Dan hal pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah mata sipit akibat tersenyum, rambutnya yang lurus dan tertata rapi, dan yang terakhir adalah seragam yang berbeda dengannya.

-oOo-

To be continue...

Mind to RnR?

Thanks for read and review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ketika Hiashi menyuruh Hinata untuk mencari pendamping hidup seseorang yang bermata hitam karena permintaan mendiang istrinya, Hinata bingung mencari jalan keluarnya. Dapatkah Hinata memenuhi permintaan mendiang ibunya itu? Semenjak Sasuke datang semuanya berubah / 'Kata Ayah, Ibu ingin cucu bermata hitam? Yang benar saja. Kemana aku harus mencari calon suami bermata hitam, padahal kan aku masih SMA, masih terlalu jauh untuk menikah' /. AU / SasuHina / typos / ide pasaran / crack pair, / bahasa campuran / dll / mind to RnR? :D /

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Fujiwara Hana**

**Title : Finding Future Husband**

**Pair : SasuHina -always-**

Cerita murni saya sendiri (walaupun ide pasaran), kesamaan watak tokoh, setting, dan lainnya merupakan kebetulan.

Warning : AU, SasuHina, typos, ide pasaran, crack pair, bahasa campuran, EYD yang buruk, dll, mind to RnR?

**Preview chapter :**

Jalan terlihat ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang pergi ke sekolah maupun ibu-ibu yang sibuk berbelanja untuk keperluan dapur. Dengan langkah tergesa Hinata berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Sungguh malang bagi Hinata, ia menabrak seseorang sehingga keduanya sama-sama terjatuh.

"Ah, _gomenasai_," Hinata dengan cepat meminta maaf dengan pandangan menunduk belum berani melihat kedepan.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa,"

Hinata sontak mendongak ke atas ketika telinganya menangkap suara yang ramah dan bersahabat. Dan hal pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah mata sipit akibat tersenyum, rambutnya yang lurus dan tertata rapi, dan yang terakhir adalah seragam yang sangat berbeda dengannya.

~Happy Reading _Minna-san_~

**Chapter 2**

-oOo-

Sakit yang terasa di telapak tangannya semakin menjadi. Tangan Hinata yang menjadi tumpuan dalam jatuh, menekan dengan keras aspal yang kasar. Inginnya, Hinata segera bangun dan menepuk roknya yang kotor, tapi apa boleh buat badannya tidak bergerak sesuai harapannya.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanyanya ketika tak kunjung melihat Hinata bangun.

Hinata langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, sontak ia bangun, "Eh, t-tidak,"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" nada kekhawatiran terdengar sedikit jelas dari suaranya.

"Y-ya, t-tidak apa-apa,"

Menit demi menit dilalui tanpa sepatah katapun dari kedua belah pihak. Hinata yang terlalu pendiam dan sulit membuka percakapan, dan orang asing yang terlihat bingung melihat gerak-gerik orang di hadapannya, kedua telunjuk tangan saling bersinggungan ditambah wajahnya sedikit memerah dan pandangan melamun.

"Kau yakin akan diam di sini sampai nanti? Ini sudah hampir pukul 07.00 lho," demi mengehentikan adegan yang membuang waktu ini, pemuda itu melirik jam tangan hitamnya sebentar dan berujar. Penunjuk waktu yang tampak elegan itu tampak kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang sangat pucat.

"Hah! Aku terlambat, sampai nanti," sadar akan waktu yang terus mengalir, seketika Hinata berlari menuju kelasnya dengan wajah memerah ketahuan melamun oleh pemuda tadi. Berlari kencang sosoknya ditelan jarak yang kian jauh.

"Hm, gadis aneh," pemuda tersebut hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda sebelum melihat sesuatu berkilauan di tanah. Jemarinya mengambil sesuatu itu dan mengamatinya.

"Kalung?"

.

.

.

Hinata terlihat sibuk menulis sesuatu saat waktu istirahat. Tidak seperti siswa lainnya yang pergi ke kantin atau ke taman, ia justru hanya duduk di kelas. Sendirian. Beberapa menit kemudian, murid-murid yang sudah puas memanjakan perutnya segera masuk kelas dan duduk di tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Hei Hinata_-chan_ sedang sibuk menulis apa?" tanya Ino bingung. Ia heran melihat Hinata yang sibuk entah menulis apa. Padahal biasanya Hinata selalu memakan _bento _yang dibawanya dari rumah.

"B-bukan apa-apa Ino_-chan_," jawab Hinata sedikit gugup. Ia langsung menutup bukunya cepat. Ia takut Ino melihat apa yang ia tulis. Sejenak Ino melihat catatan yang ditulis Hinata.

"Sepertinya tadi aku melihat nama Shikamaru, Kiba, dan entah siapa. Memangnya untuk apa data itu Hinata_-chan_?" Tanya Ino meminta penjelasan. Ia memang sangat penasaran dengan apa yang ditulis sahabatnya itu.

"Eto... ," Hinata gugup. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Bagaimana kalau ia bercerita kepada Ino? Tetapi apakah Ino dapat menjaga rahasianya? Menghilangkan pikiran negatif dari otaknya, Hinata memutuskan untuk bercerita.

"Begini Ino_-chan_... ," Hinata mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Ino agar cerita yang ia sampaikan tidak terdengar oleh siapapun.

"A-apa?!" Ino tergagap menanggapi cerita Hinata. Seolah memberi penjelasan bahwa cerita yang ia dengar salah atau tidak benar. Tetapi Hinata tidak memperbolehkan Ino untuk tidak percaya terhadap apa yang telah ia dengar.

.

.

.

"Nara_-san_, b-bolehkan m-minta waktumu s-sebentar saja?" Tanya Hinata takut dan malu. Ini pertama kalinya ia bicara pada orang yang dipanggil Nara tersebut. Sejenak pemuda tersebut menoleh dengan malas ke arah sumber suara.

"Hm, ada apa Hyuuga_-san_?" Jawab Shikamaru santai. Matanya terlihat mengantuk. Sepertinya pemuda ini selalu memprioritaskan tidur diatas segalanya, alias nomor 1. Melihat gelagat Shikamaru, Hinata jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk melakukan interogasi lebih lanjut.

"E-eh maaf Nara_-san_, tidak jadi," tukas Hinata sopan. Segera ia pergi dari tempat tersebut. Setelah jauh, ia mengeluarkan kertas dan bolpoin. Shikamaru Nara coret. Huh, pemuda seperti Shikamaru Nara tidak akan mungkin disukai Ayah, apalagi sifatnya yang pemalas sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifat Hyuuga.

Mata lavender Hinata melihat keadaan sekitar, mencari seseorang yang dicarinya. Di kejauhan dilihatnya pemuda bertato segitiga merah di pipinya. Segera ia menemui pemuda tersebut dengan langkah kaki kecilnya.

"Kiba_-kun_ ada waktu?" Tanya Hinata. Ia memang tidak gagap ketika berbicara dengan sahabat dekatnya yang sudah sangat akrab.

"Ya, ada apa Hinata_-chan_?" Sahut Kiba sambil membuka kaleng minuman yang hendak diminumnya. Diminumnya isi kaleng tersebut dan membuang kaleng tersebut sembarangan.

"Ano- apakah Kiba_-kun_ terbiasa membuang sampah sembarangan?" Hinata berkata sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah kaleng.

"Aku terlalu malas untuk mencari tempat sampah, hehe," sahut Kiba sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Tak tampak sedikitpun raut menyesal di wajah tan-nya.

"Oh, begitu ya. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu Kiba_-kun_, sampai jumpa," sahut Hinata. Segera ia berjalan menjauh dari Kiba Inuzuka, sahabat dekatnya. Kiba Inuzuka coret. Bagaimana bisa Hyuuga menerima pemuda yang tidak membuang sampah ditempatnya, pikir Hinata. Sepertinya Hinata memang harus menyerah melanjutkan misi tersebut.

"Hinata_-chan_ apa kau telah menemukannya?" Tanya Ino setengah berteriak memanggilnya. Jaraknya memang cukup jauh dengan tempat Hinata berada.

"Sst, jangan keras-keras Ino_-chan_, nanti ada yang dengar," sahut Hinata seraya meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya. "Sepertinya aku memang harus menyerah Ino_-chan_, aku sudah mendata semua laki-laki bermata hitam."

"Benarkah? Termasuk Kabuto-_sensei_ dan Orochimaru-_sensei_?" Tanya Ino histeris.

"Yang benar saja Ino_-chan_, tentu saja Kabuto_-sensei_ dan Orochimaru_-sensei_ tidak ikut hitungan," ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum.

"Ah Hinata_-chan_, sepertinya kau melupakan seseorang-,"

"Gomen Ino_-chan_, aku pulang dulu, kita lanjutkan besok saja," ucap Hinata sambil berlari kearah mobil Neji lalu hilang ditelan pintu mobil. Yang setelahnya mobil tersebut melaju kencang.

"Yaah, padahal 'kan aku belum selesai bicara," Ino melihat Hinata dengan lesu.

.

.

.

Hinata mengamati kertas penuh coretan dihadapannya. Daftar nama anak laki-laki terpampang menurun lengkap identitas katar belakangnya.

"Haaaah, kenapa hidup begitu susah?" keluh Hinata. Kepalanya bersandar pada meja kecil tempat ia belajar seharusnya.

"_Nee-chan_ kenapa sih?"

Sontak Hinata bangun dari lamunannya. Kaget akan kedatangan adiknya yang tiba-tiba datang seperti itu dengan hawa keberadaan yang tipis, atau memang Hinata saja yang tidak peka?

"Ah Hanabi-_chan_, _nee-chan_ tidak apa-apa, mungkin hanya mengantuk," kebohongan Hinata yang sangat sulit dipercayai oleh adiknya.

"Ya sudah, jangan mengeluarkan suara bisik-bisik lagi, mengerikan," Hanabi mengedikkan bahunya sesaat sebelum pergi dan menuju kamar tidurnya.

-oOo-

To be continue...

Makasih buat yang udah review di fic-fic sebelumnya

Special Thanks to :

_**Shine and SHA**_

_**Hanako Kiyoshi**_

_**aindri961**_

Mind to RnR?

Thanks for all reviewer & all reader


	3. Chapter 3

Ketika Hiashi menyuruh Hinata untuk mencari pendamping hidup seseorang yang bermata hitam karena permintaan mendiang istrinya, Hinata bingung mencari jalan keluarnya. Dapatkah Hinata memenuhi permintaan mendiang ibunya itu? Semenjak Sasuke datang semuanya berubah / 'Kata Ayah, Ibu ingin cucu bermata hitam? Yang benar saja. Kemana aku harus mencari calon suami bermata hitam, padahal kan aku masih SMA, masih terlalu jauh untuk menikah' /. AU / SasuHina / typos / ide pasaran / crack pair, / bahasa campuran / dll / mind to RnR? :D /

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Fujiwara Hana**

**Title : Finding Future Husband**

**Pair : SasuHina -always-**

Cerita murni saya sendiri (walaupun ide pasaran), kesamaan watak tokoh, setting, dan lainnya merupakan kebetulan.

Warning : AU, SasuHina, typos, ide pasaran, crack pair, bahasa campuran, EYD yang buruk, dll, mind to RnR?

~Happy Reading _Minna-san_~

**Preview chapter :**

"Ah Hanabi-_chan_, _nee-chan_ tidak apa-apa, mungkin hanya mengantuk," kebohongan Hinata yang sangat sulit dipercayai oleh adiknya.

"Ya sudah, jangan mengeluarkan suara bisik-bisik lagi, mengerikan," Hanabi mengedikkan bahunya sesaat sebelum pergi dan menuju kamar tidurnya.

**Chapter 3**

-oOo-

Pagi berjalan seperti biasanya. Kelas yang sepi semakin lama semakin ramai. Guru-guru juga begitu, ada yang terlihat di sepanjang koridor dan ada pula yang masih betah di kantor. Hinata duduk dibangkunya sambil belajar mata pelajaran jam pertama. Untung hari ini guru yang mengajar jam pertama masih belum datang, jadi ia punya waktu untuk memikirkan orang yang kemarin ia lihat, rasanya wajah orang itu terasa familiar dengan teman sekelasnya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat wajah orang tersebut Hinata sampai lupa bahwa guru yang mengajar sudah masuk kelas.

"Hyuuga," seseorang mengagetkan Hinata dari arah belakang tempat duduknya.

"Y-ya Uchiha_-san_?" Tanya Hinata gugup. Uchiha Sasuke memang murid yang sama sekali tidak akrab dengannya dan terkesan dingin dan angkuh walaupun bisa dibilang sangat tampan. Ia pun hanya memiliki beberapa teman dekat, diantaranya Naruto, Sai, dan Gaara.

"Pinjamkan aku bolpoin,"

"S-sebentar aku a-ambil dulu," Hinata segera mengaduk tempat pensilnya. Setelah ketemu apa yang ia cari ia langsung memberikannya pada si peminjam.

"S-silahkan Uchiha_-san_," Hinata menyodorkan sebuah bolpoin biru tua yang segera disambar oleh Sasuke.

Kelas dilanjutkan dengan guru yang sudah siap sedia memegang buku di tangannya.

Teng teng teng. Tak terasa kelas sudah berganti. Bunyi bel istirahat menyebabkan seluruh siswa bergerumul keluar kelas untuk pergi ke kantin ataupun keluar kelas hanya untuk menghirup udara segar. Hinata pun begitu, sebelum ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hyuuga ini bolpoinmu, terima kasih,"

"E-eh ya Uchiha_-san_, sama-sama," Hinata segera mengambil bolpoin yang ada ditangan Sasuke.

"Satu hal lagi Hyuuga-" Sasuke memperkecil jarak keduanya. Mendekatkan mulutnya kearah telinga Hinata yang sudah memerah sempurna dan membisikkan sesuatu."-kalau sedang berbicara dengan orang lain, lihatlah matanya."

Hinata hanya mematung setelah Sasuke pergi. Masih terngiang diotaknya kata-kata Sasuke, 'sepertinya aku sudah menyinggung perasaannya' gumam Hinata pelan. Dan ia juga melupakan fakta bahwa Uchiha jarang sekali mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih'.

"Hei Hinata!" suara cempreng Ino membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah Ino-_chan_ mengagetkanku saja,"

"Kyaaa! Aku senang sekali hari ini!" Ino memeluk leher Hinata erat-erat sedangkan Hinata berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman lengan Ino di lehernya yang terasa sesak.

"Aku tahu Ino-_chan_ sedang senang, tapi tidak perlu sampai mencekikku 'kan?" Hinata pura-pura cemberut menghadapi sahabatnya yang kelewat histeris ini.

"Aku tidak mencekikmu tahu, kau saja yang lebay," Ino menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ya ya ya, aku mengalah. Jadi apa alasanmu berteriak-teriak?"

"Kau tahu? Shikamaru kemarin memberiku kalung yang indah sekali. Kyaa, aku senang sekali!"

"Siapa dia?"

Ino menepuk dahi Hinata pelan memastikan bahwa Hinata tidak hilang ingatan hari ini. "Tidak panas,"

"Aku tidak sedang sakit Ino-_chan,_" Hinata menyingkirkan tangan Ino dari dahinya, "jadi siapa itu Shikamaru?"

"Bukankah aku sudah cerita padamu tentang hubunganku dengan dia?"

"Oh maaf, mungkin waktu itu aku tidak mendengarkan," sahut Hinata kalem.

"Sudah kuduga, Hinata-_chan_ akhir-akhir ini sering melamun," Ino menggumam pelan, "tapi ngomong-ngomong soal kalung, aku jadi ingat hari ini Hinata-_chan_ tidak mengenakan kalung yang sering kali Hinata-_chan_ pakai,"

"Eh?" Hinata segera meraba kalung di lehernya, dan ternyata apa yang dikatakan Ino memang benar, kalungnya tidak ada di lehernya. Kalungnya hilang. Dan yang paling Hinata khawatirkan ia tidak tahu kalung itu hilang dimana. Padahal itu merupakan pemberian salah satu temannya di masa lalu. Dan itu sangat berharga sekali.

Butuh 5 detik bagi Hinata untuk merespon.

"B-bagaimana ini Ino-_chan_? Kalungku hilang," wajah Hinata berubah pucat sendu.

"Tinggal beli saja yang baru, gampang 'kan?"

"Tapi-"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Ano, itu kalung dari teman. Jadi bagiku itu sangat berharga,"

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan ke arah gerbang setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Hari ini ia tidak pulang seperti biasanya, biasanya ia pulang dijemput oleh kakaknya, tapi karena hari ini kakaknya sedang ada urusan lain maka ia menyuruh Hinata untuk menggunakan taksi saja. Tetapi hari ini ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan bis umum saja. Setelah dekat dengan gerbang ia tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang menunggunya dari tadi.

"Hei," seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari samping.

Hinata langsung menoleh setelah tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang menyentuhnya dan merasa bahwa ia pernah mendengar suara itu dulu, "Eh, kau?"

"Uchiha Sai, namamu?" Sai menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

.

.

.

Kedai es krim menjadi tempat istirahat mereka berdua. Pengunjung yang terlihat ramai menambah kesan gerah di tengah cuaca terik seperti ini. Mereka berdua memilih tempat duduk dekat jendela atas saran Hinata. Hinata terlihat duduk di depan laki-laki itu, Sai. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak terlalu percaya terhadap orang yang baru satu kali bertemu dengannya. Tapi ketika orang itu ingin berkata ingin mengatakan hal yang penting ditambah wajahnya yang menyiratkan orang yang ramah maka Hinata percaya pada orang itu.

"Jadi, apa hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan itu?"

"Nanti saja, kita pesan dulu," senyum manis terpampang di wajahnya.

"Tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi bisakah kita langsung ke inti pembicaraan?" Hinata mencoba menolak ajakan memesan itu.

"Begitu," Sai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. "Ini milikmu 'kan?"

Lavender Hinata terbelalak lebar. Kalung itu memang miliknya, tapi kenapa bisa di tangan pemuda itu?

"Kutemukan di tempat kamu jatuh," seakan dapat membaca pikiran Hinata, Sai mengatakan alasan mengapa kalung itu bisa berada di tangannya.

"Oh, terima kasih sudah mengembalikannya," Hinata tersenyum tulus dan segera mengambil kalung itu di tangan Sai.

"Eitss, siapa bilang aku mau mengembalikannya?" Sai menarik tangannya, senyum menggoda Sai tampak di wajah pucatnya.

Alis Hinata berkerut. Bingung dengan semua ini.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang-"

"Aku hanya tanya ini milikmu, bukan berarti aku ingin mengembalikannya 'kan?"

Hinata baru tahu kalau Sai pandai memainkan kata-kata. Menghela napas sejenak, Hinata mengajukan pertanyaan, "Jadi aku harus bayar berapa untuk menebusnya?"

"Memang aku terlihat seperti pemeras?"

"Menurutku iya,"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak menginginkan uang?"

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sai memasang wajah serius. Menatap Hinata dalam diam dan konsentrasi penuh, "Awasi Uchiha Sasuke,"

.

.

.

Pelajaran hari kamis jam ke 3 dan 4 adalah olahraga. Merupakan pelajaran yang menyenangkan bagi murid-murid kecuali Hinata. Hinata memang mudah lelah jika berurusan dengan olahraga, karena fisiknya yang lemah. Hinata dan teman-teman sekelasnya segera pergi ke ruang ganti untuk bersiap-siap, mereka langsung menuju lapangan olahraga untuk memulai pelajarannya.

"Pagi anak-anak. Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang basket. Seperti yang kita ketahui ada 3 teknik dalam permainan bola basket yaitu _dribble, passing, _dan _shooting_," Kakashi_-sensei_ membuka pelajaran dengan semangat. "Sekarang kita bagi menjadi kelompok kecil. Satu kelompok 2 orang, laki-laki dan perempuan. Ini bertujuan untuk menyeimbangkan kemampuan dalam satu tim. Naruto-Shion, Gaara-Karin, Shikamaru-Ino, Sasuke-Hinata, bla bla bla-" teriak Kakashi_-sensei_ menerangkan. "-jelas?"

"Jelas Kakashi_-sensei_,"

"Sekarang cari _partner _kalian dan mulailah latihan!"

Murid-murid segera mencari _partner _masing-masing. Hinata terlihat mengahampiri _partnernya_-Sasuke- yang sedang memilih bola basket yang akan digunakannya nanti.

"Uchiha_-san_ b-bagaimana k-kalau kita mulai s-sekarang?" Ujar Hinata pelan takut mengganggu. Ia teringat aka ucapan Sai kemarin, jadi ia memutuskan akan mengawasi Uchiha Sasuke setelah mendapat kalungnya kembali.

"Boleh," Sasuke berdiri setelah berhasil menemukan bola yang ia inginkan. Tangan halus Hinata ia gandeng dan berjalan menuju lapangan bergabung dengan yang lain. Hinata hanya kaget, ingin protes tapi tidak berani.

"Nah Hyuuga, apakah kau sudah menguasai semua teknik-teknik basket?" Sasuke men_-dribble_ bola dengan lihai dan cepat. Hinata yang melihatnya kagum dan langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Y-yang sudah aku kuasai hanya _dribble_, sedangkan yang lain belum aku kuasai,"

"Baiklah, akan kuajarkan _passing_ dan _shooting_-nya," Sasuke berjalan mendekati sulung Hyuuga, "Ada 3 jenis _passing, bounce pass, chess pass, _dan _overhead pass_. _Bounce pass_ dilakukan dengan cara bola dipantulkan dilantai, teknik ini dilakukan jika lawan yang kita hadapi lebih tinggi dari kita. Coba kau praktekkan,"

"T-tapi aku b-belum b-bisa. Bisakah Uchiha_-san_ mengajariku?"

"Baiklah," bola baket berpindah ketangan Hinata. Sasuke berdiri dibelakang Hinata, dengan tangan kiri dan kanannya berada disisi badan Hinata. Hinata hanya berdebar karena baru kali ini ia berada jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Sasuke, bahkan dada bidang Sasuke menyentuh punggung Hinata. Bahkan suara Sasuke tentang sikap yang tepat ketika melakukan gerakan _shooting_ tidak terdengar telinganya. Nafas Sasuke terasa di telinga kanan Hinata. Rasanya Hinata ingin pingsan saja sekarang. Dan benar saja ...

"Oi Hyuuga jangan pingsan!" Sasuke panik dan langsung menggendong Hinata untuk dibawa ke UKS yang sebelumnya sudah meminta izin pada Kakashi_-sensei_.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya. Plafon UKS yang pertama kali ia lihat. Setelah cukup sadar untuk memahami apa yang terjadi, ia melihat seseorang sedang menunggunya di samping tempat tidur.

"U-uchiha_-san_? Kaukah yang membawaku kesini?"

"Hn, siapa lagi kalau bukan aku? Memangnya ada orang lain selain aku yang kuat menggendongmu?"

"Memangnya tubuhku seberat itu?" bersama-sama cukup lama dengan orang yang cukup asing baginya membuat Hinata cukup akrab.

"Tentu saja. Karena tubuh bagian depan-belakangmu 'berisi' semua,"

"Me-mesum,"

"Siapa yang mesum? Aku hanya mengatakan kebenarannya. Oh iya, setelah aku pikir-pikir kamu lebih cocok menggunakan _bounce pass_,"

"B-benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, karena kamu pendek,"

"Jahatnya,"

Tanpa sadar keduanya tersenyum lepas.

"Oh ya, bisakah kau memanggilku Sasuke? Aku juga akan memanggilmu Hinata agar terlihat lebih akrab,"

"Baiklah Sasuke_-san_," ucap Hinata dengan tersenyum dan pipi merona. Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dengan mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Hinata bingung dan kaget.

"Hinata?"

"Y-ya Sasuke_-san_?"

"Bisakah kau-" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Hinata menunggu "-meniupkan mataku? Sepertinya ada sesuatu dimataku," Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega, ternyata ia salah mengira Sasuke akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya. Segera ia menatap mata Sasuke. Indah. Baru sekarang ia menyadari indahnya mata Sasuke. Hitam. Kelam. Eh? Sepertinya ia teringat sesuatu.

"Menikmati pemandangan bagus, huh?"

"E-eh? T-tidak kok," untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya Hinata langsung menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya dimasing-masing samping kepala Sasuke dan langsung mendekatkan wajahnya untuk meniup mata Sasuke yang tanpa sadar Sasuke juga kaget akan tindakan tiba-tiba Hinata. Hembusan angin dimata Sasuke bagai oase di padang pasir, menyejukkan. Hinata tidak yakin jika Sasuke tidak mendengar debaran jantungnya saat ini. Irama jantungnya yang akan semakin menggila jika tidak ia kendalikan dengan hati-hati. Hinata tidak tahu mengapa ketika dekat dengan Sasuke rasanya aneh begini, tetapi juga rasanya hangat. Dan yang terpenting, Hinata juga tidak tahu bahwa saat ini Sasuke sedang tersenyum tulus.

-oOo-

To be continue...

Yang log in udah tak bales lewat PM ya

makasih yang udah ngefollow:

ookami child

Shuuhi-sama

Shine and SHA

Special Thanks to:

ookami child

katsumi: makasih , thanks reviewnya,,

Kimura Megumi

hana37: makasih reviewnya jangan lupa baca lagi ya, ni dah dilanjut,,hehe

Mind to RnR?

Thanks :D


	4. Chapter 4

Ketika Hiashi menyuruh Hinata untuk mencari pendamping hidup seseorang yang bermata hitam karena permintaan mendiang istrinya, Hinata bingung mencari jalan keluarnya. Dapatkah Hinata memenuhi permintaan mendiang ibunya itu? Semenjak Sasuke datang semuanya berubah / 'Kata Ayah, Ibu ingin cucu bermata hitam? Yang benar saja. Kemana aku harus mencari calon suami bermata hitam, padahal kan aku masih SMA, masih terlalu jauh untuk menikah' / AU / SasuHina / typos / ide pasaran / crack pair, / bahasa campuran / dll / mind to RnR? :D /

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Fujiwara Hana**

**Title : Finding Future Husband**

**Pair : SasuHina -always-**

Cerita murni saya sendiri (walaupun ide pasaran), kesamaan watak tokoh, setting, dan lainnya merupakan kebetulan.

Warning : AU, SasuHina, typos, ide pasaran, crack pair, bahasa campuran, EYD yang buruk, dll, mind to RnR?

~Happy Reading _Minna-san_~

**Preview chapter :**

"Menikmati pemandangan bagus, huh?"

"E-eh? T-tidak kok," untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya Hinata langsung menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya dimasing-masing samping kepala Sasuke dan langsung mendekatkan wajahnya untuk meniup mata Sasuke. Hembusan angin dimata Sasuke bagai oase di padang pasir, menyejukkan. Hinata tidak yakin jika Sasuke tidak mendengar debaran jantungnya saat ini. Irama jantungnya yang semakin menggila jika tidak ia kendalikan dengan hati-hati. Hinata juga tidak tahu bahwa saat ini Sasuke sedang tersenyum tulus.

**Chapter 4**** (Last)**

-oOo-

Televisi menyala menampilkan iklan camilan yang digemari anak-anak muda zaman sekarang. Didepannya duduk Hanabi sambil bersila, memangku toples berisi makanan ringan yang dibeli Hiashi kemarin. Hinata terlihat didepan pintu sambil melepaskan sepatu sekolahnya. Tangan kanannya memegang beberapa buku paket berwarna-warni.

"_Tadaima_,"

"_Okaeri_," Hanabi melanjutkan menonton televisi setelah menjawab salam Hinata. Ia kembali menoleh kearah Hinata setelah ingat sesuatu.

"Ah _nee-chan_ aku ingat sesuatu, apakah _nee-chan_ sudah menemukan laki-laki yang akan menjadi suami _nee-chan_?" Tanya Hanabi penasaran. Hinata yang baru pulang dari sekolah langsung menghampiri Hanabi.

Hinata meletakkan jemari telunjuknya di dagu, "Eto... _Nee-chan_ belum menemukannya, apakah Hanabi_-chan_ bisa membantu _nee-chan_?"

Hanabi tampak berfikir sejenak, "Emm, bagaimana dengan Sasuke_-nii_. Selain tampan dia juga kaya lho,"

"Eh! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang Sasuke_-nii_?" Tanya Hinata bingung, padahal ia tidak pernah bercerita tentang Sasuke pada Hanabi.

"Apakah _nee-chan_ ingat waktu aku ke sekolah _nee-chan_? Aku sempat melihat orang dengan nama Sasuke Uchiha, menurutku dia sepertinya melihat _nee-chan_ terus. Dia tampan dan bermata hitam. Aku juga dengar pembicaraan teman-teman _nee-chan_ bahwa Sasuke_-nii_ itu kaya," jelas Hanabi panjang lebar.

"Oh begitu ya. Tapi sepertinya _nee-chan_ tidak pantas dengan dengan Sasuke_-nii_, soalnya Sasuke_-nii_ itu kan popular, sedangkan _nee-chan_ hanya murid biasa," ujar Hinata lesu.

"Oh ayolah _nee-chan_, memangnya dalam suatu hubungan harus sama-sama terkenal? Sama-sama kaya? Tidak 'kan? Jadi jangan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sasuke_-nii_," sahut Hanabi penuh semangat.

"Baiklah, _nee-chan_ akan berusaha," Hinata sendiri tidak tahu maksud dari jawabannya tadi.

Hinata meletakkan tasnya diatas meja. Setelah mengganti seragamnya dengan baju biasa, ia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi dahinya.

Hinata's POV

Hari ini melelahkan sekali. Sudah susah-susah latihan _passing_ tapi malah pingsan segala, menyebalkan. Dan mata hitam itu seolah menghipnotisku agar terus menatapnya. Matanya begitu menawan. Kesadaranku perlahan menguap ketika berada didekatnya. Kuletakkan tangan kiriku didadaku perlahan, mengikuti irama denyut jantungku yang terasa berdesir. Masih bisa kurasakan kuatnya debaran jantungku saat didekat Sasuke. Rasanya ingin meledak saja. Apa artinya ini? Mungkinkah aku mulai menaruh hati pada Sasuke?

End of Hinata's POV

.

.

.

"_Otouto_, bagaimana kabar Hinata_-chan_?" Tanya Itachi tiba-tiba. Ia memang suka menggoda adiknya yang tampan itu.

"Hn, baik-baik saja. Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu 'kan? Jadi kenapa bertanya-tanya? Dan hentikan panggilan Hinata_-chan_ itu, memangnya kau seakrab itu dengan Hinata?"

"Dia 'kan calon adik iparku, jadi wajar saja aku bertanya,"

"Hn,"

"Oh ya Sasuke, aku sudah melaksanakan perintahmu, jadi jangan bilang pada _Okaa-san_ kalau aku sering membolos ya," Sai ikut-ikutan acara mengobrol Itachi dan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum misterius.

Sasuke masuk kekamarnya yang berada dilantai atas. Menutup pintu dengan kasar, kemudian berdiri disamping pintu. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke celana.

Punggungnya yang menempel didinding berkeringat, mengingat kejadian di UKS tadi siang membuat suhu tubuhnya lebih panas. Mungkin ia demam. Dan ia butuh tidur saat ini, untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terlalu lelah.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Sasuke meminta Hinata untuk menemuinya di taman sekolah. Hinata hanya menurutinya tanpa tahu apa yang akan disampaikan nanti. Tiba di taman Hinata melihat Sasuke tengah duduk di taman. Tangannya menepuk bangku disebelahnya menyuruh Hinata untuk segera duduk disebelahnya.

"Ada perlu apa Sasuke_-san_ mengajakku kemari?" Tanya Hinata bingung setelah mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Sasuke.

"Memangnya harus ada alasan aku memanggilmu kemari?"

"T-tidak juga sih," Hinata menjawab ragu.

"Kau itu lucu sekali Hinata," kata Sasuke, "Kau tahu Hinata? Beberapa minggu ini aku sulit sekali tidur, dikelas juga tidak konsentrasi. Kau tahu penyebabnya?"

"K-kenapa bisa begitu? Jelas saja aku tidak tahu, memangnya kenapa bisa terjadi?"

"Saat dikelas aku tidak bisa konsentrasi karena didepanku duduk seorang gadis cantik, rambutnya gelap panjang, matanya sewarna bulan, dan kulitnya seputih dan sehalus salju. Dirumah aku tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkannya. Aku membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bila memiliki gadis itu. Rasanya sulit sekali menghilangkan semua pikiran itu dari otakku,"

"Ehm, S-sasuke_-san_ a-apakah y-yang k-kau maksud itu a-aku?" Hinata ragu-ragu menanyakannya. Tangan Hinata yang saling bertautan tidak berhenti bergetar.

"Ya tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan kau?" Hinata hanya dapat merona mendengarnya. Ia sangat senang perasaannya terbalas. Hinata tersentak ketika tangan kanan Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan kanannya.

"Jadi Hinata Hyuuga, bersediakah engkau menjadi kekasih Sasuke Uchiha dalam keadaan sehat ataupun sakit kaya ataupun miskin. Sasuke berjanji akan membahagiakan Hinata Hyuuga dalam keadaan sehat ataupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin," pinta Sasuke tulus.

"T-tentu saja Sasuke_-kun_," ucap Hinata senang sekaligus terharu terhadap pernyataan cinta Sasuke yang unik. Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat. Ia sangat senang ternyata penantiannya tidak sia-sia.

"Terima kasih _Hime_," ucap Sasuke disela-sela pelukannya. Setelah dirasa cukup Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sama-sama. Kau tahu Sasuke_-kun_, Hanabi sepertinya mendukung sekali kalau kita memiliki hubungan khusus, maksudku pacaran. Kenapa ya?"

"Eh, soal itu sebenarnya begini," cerita Sasuke.

Flashback

Sasuke yang sudah naksir berat sama Hinata akhirnya meminta bantuan kepada adik Hinata yaitu Hanabi.

"Hei kau adik Hinata 'kan?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menepuk pundak Hanabi. Sasuke sudah pernah bertemu sekali dengan Hanabi dirumah Neji-juga rumah Hinata-ketika sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama. Jadi, ia masih ingat. Tetapi sepertinya Hinata dan Hanabi tidak tahu kalau Sasuke pernah berkunjung ke rumah mereka. Mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, Hanabi menoleh.

"Iya, memangnya kakak siapa?"

"Aku teman Hinata. Boleh meminta waktumu sebentar?"

"Emm, berhubung kakak tampan, boleh lah. Nama kakak siapa? Aku Hanabi."

"Sasuke Uchiha. Panggil saja Sasuke_-nii_."

"Lalu apa yang ingin Sasuke_-nii_ katakan?"

"Jadi begini, Sasuke_-nii_ sudah lama sekali menyukai kakakmu, Hinata. Tetapi sepertinya kakakmu tidak tertarik dengan Sasuke_-nii_. Jadi maukah Hanabi yang cantik ini membantu Sasuke_-nii_?" Sasuke belajar merayu dari Sai, ada untungnya juga Sai mempunyai kelebihan merayu.

"Bagaimana ya? Apa imbalan yang kudapatkan?"

"Tentu saja kau akan mendapat kakak ipar yang tampan dan keponakan yang imut,"

"Imbalan yang lain?"

"Apa yang Hanabi minta?"

"Apakah Sasuke_-nii_ punya saudara laki-laki?"

"Ya, ada 1. Namanya Itachi, dia juga tampan. Bagaimana? _Barter_?"

"Baiklah setuju. Sasuke_-nii_ mendapatkan Hinata dan aku mendapatkan Itachi_-nii_,"

"Ok, _deal_. Lalu bagaimana caraku mendapatkan Hinata?"

"Biarkan aku berpikir-" Hanabi memasang pose berpikir, "-hei bagaimana kalau aku bilang pada Hinata_-nee_ bahwa mendiang Ibu menginginkan cucu bermata hitam? Dengan begitu Sasuke_-nii_ pasti masuk dalam daftar calon suami Hinata_-nee_."

"Cerdas. Itu ide yang sangat _brilliant_,"

End of flashback

"Jadi begitu _Hime_, kau tidak marah 'kan?"

"..."

"_Hime_? Tolong katakan sesuatu. Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu."

"..."

"Jadi, kalau aku tidak meminta Hanabi berbohong kepadamu kau akan menolakku? Kau menerimaku hanya karena ingin memenuhi keinginan ibumu?"

"T-tentu saja tidak Sasuke_-kun_. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. T-tadi aku hanya ingin menggodamu, jangan marah Sasuke_-kun_,"

"..."

"Sasuke_-kun_,"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu tapi ada syaratnya,"

"A-apa syaratnya?"

"Cium aku,"

"A-apa?"

"Aku yakin kau mendengarnya _Hime_. Sekarang. Kalau kau tidak mau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu,"

"B-baiklah. Tutup matamu," Sasuke segera menutup matanya menyambut kecupan dari Hinata. Satu kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi kanan Sasuke.

"Kenapa dipipi?"

"Kan Sasuke_-kun_ hanya bilang 'cium aku' tidak ada peraturan dimana aku harus menciummu kan?"

"Kau memang cerdik _Hime_. Tunggu saja pembalasanku,"-yang lebih kejam. Sasuke tersenyum mesum yang dibalas cubitan dipinggang dari Hinata.

.

.

.

"Hei _Otouto_, kau tahu nomor siapa ini?" Itachi menunjukkan layar handpone yang menampilkan sebuah nomor asing.

"Hn, itu adik Hinata. Aku memberikan nomormu padanya karena ia berjanji akan mendekatkan aku dengan Hinata,"

"Jadi kau menjual kakak kandungmu sendiri? Kejam sekali kau Sasuke,"

"Jika itu menguntungkanku kenapa tidak?"

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong apakah adik Hinata cantik seperti kakaknya?"

"Yah tentu saja,"

"Terima kasih _Otouto_,"

"Hn,"

.

.

.

Hari sabtu sepulang sekolah Hinata berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke. Akhir pekan dimanfaatkan Hinata untuk mengunjungi -calon-mertuanya. Sesampainya dipintu kediaman Uchiha, Hinata melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan mengekor dibelakang Sasuke. Setelah menyuruh Hinata untuk menunggu diruang tamu, Sasuke menuju kekamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Hinata mengamati ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha yang begitu mewah dengan lukisan terkenal yang menempel erat disetiap dindingnya.

"Kyaa, ini yang namanya Hinata_-chan_ ya? Ternyata lebih manis dibanding yang difoto," tiba-tiba ibu Sasuke, Mikoto berhambur menghampiri Hinata diruang tamu dan memeluknya erat.

"I-iya bi," jawab Hinata kaget.

"Bisakah ibu tidak berteriak?" Sasuke datang dari lantai dua dengan mengenakan kaos hitam longgar dibadan atletisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan Hinata_-chan_? Bibi memang dari dulu menginginkan anak perempuan yang manis seperti Hinata_-chan_. Dikelilingi laki-laki super duper cuek dan angkuh membuat bibi suntuk dirumah,"

"I-iya, tidak apa-apa bi," Hinata hanya menjawab kikuk. Sementara Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Setetlahnya ia mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Hinata.

"Jadi Sasuke, kapan ibu akan mendapatkan cucu yang lucu bermata hitam?" Tanya Mikoto antusias. Hinata syok sementara Sasuke tersedak jus jeruk yang diminumnya.

"D-darimana ibu tahu soal itu?!" Teriak Sasuke terkejut, baru kali ini ia tergagap, mungkin karena telah jatuh hati pada Hinata jadi tertular kebiasaannya. Bagaimana ibunya bisa tahu mengenai hal itu?

"Hohoho, kemarin Itachi menceritakan semuanya pada ibu. Katanya ia tahu dari Hanabi, adik Hinata," jelas Mikoto. Sasuke kaget sementara Hinata masih ber_blushing_ ria. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia harus menyusun strategi untuk membalas Itachi. Pantas saja kemarin Itachi senyum-senyum tidak jelas saat menatap layar HP. Rupanya ia mengorek semua informasi dari Hanabi. 'Awas saja Itachi' batin Sasuke.

"Jadi bagaimana Sasuke?" Mikoto menanti penuh perhatian menantikan jawaban Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke memijit pelipisnya.

"Ibu kan tahu kalau kami belum menikah, masih sekolah. Bagaimana bisa punya anak? Aku janji, setelah kami menikah kami akan memberikan banyak cucu yang imut dan lucu," Sasuke berjanji dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Hinata hanya terbengong-bengong mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang blak-blakan.

"Benarkah?!" Mikoto berbinar-binar sambil merapatkan kedua tangannya seperti memohon. Dengan cepat ia memeluk Hinata yang tengah membeku.

**~OWARI~**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Semua reader & yang udah nge-fav, follow dan review, makasih banyak : ),**

**Clara Merisa, EvieAmaliaNoorz, .31, Shine and SHA, Shuuhi-sama, choiminmi, ookami child.**

**Shine and SHA : **iya, Sasuke emang sukanya modus,wkwk. Sai nggak jahat kok, Cuma jadi suruhan Sasuke doang. Itachi sama Naruto nggak muncul deh, soalnya chapnya udah habis, kalau ada fic baru bakal muncul deh itu berdua**, Hanako Kiyoshi, aindri961, ookami child, katsumi, Kimura Megumi, hana37, hinatauchiha69 : **ini udah lanjut, makasih** , Syuchi Hyu : **ini udah lanjut. Makasih kembali : )**, Clara Merisa **: ini udah lanjut, makasih ya. Semangat kembali : **), haana : **ini udah apdet, makasih ya**, Luna Sasuhina : **makasih : ), jadi Sai itu disuruh Sasuke bilang ke Hinata biar Hinata ngelirik Sasuke gitu, hehe. Makasih ya,,

**Last, mind to review?**

**Arigatou**


End file.
